Chantaje
by morphineMaster
Summary: "Midoriya había cometido un terrible error al confiarle a Katsuki el secreto sobre All Might y cómo fue que adquirió sus poderes, así que ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su propia estupidez." Oneshot lemon, con un poco de OCC, katsudeku.


**Chantaje**

Las manos de Katsuki eran ásperas.

Las de Midoriya, aún más.

Sin embargo, Izuku se preguntaba por qué las manos del rubio se sentían como seda por su piel.

Su espalda estaba pegada a la pared. Sus piernas, ahora débiles, intentaban sostenerse con la poca fuerza que aún tenía. Bakugou no dejaba de besarlo. Lo sentía morder sus labios, chocar sus dientes con los de él, recorrer su lengua y succionarla dolorosamente en medio de los débiles gemidos que su garganta dejaba escapar.

Izuku intentó separarlo un poco en un vano intento por brindar oxígeno de sus pulmones, pero el rubio arremetió profundizando aún más el beso y empujó su cuerpo hacia él. Midoriya dejó escapar un gemido mucho más ruidoso, disfrutando, a su pesar, la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que era verdad, por lo menos en ese instante, eran las manos de Katsuki y su recorrido por su cuerpo. Las sentía vagar por su cintura, su espalda baja, por sus brazos y recorrer cada cicatriz que adornaba su piel.

-Kacchan...-alcanzó a susurrar Izuku ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza con sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, en un último intento por salvar la cordura de ambos.

El rubio se detuvo brevemente para observar al más pequeño. Molesto por la interrupción, tomó la barbilla de Izuku y la levantó, de manera que no perdiera detalle de las facciones del chico. No iba a detenerse, menos por una débil súplica.

-Abre las piernas- ordenó.

Katsuki se deleitó con el rostro del chico. Aunque Izuku lo había sorprendido con tan repentina orden, en ningún momento lo había dejado de desafiar con su mirada. El rubio pensó que, después de todas las veces que habían tenido sexo, Izuku nunca había dejado de dar pelea y aquello lo encendía mucho más a que si sólo hubiera acatado las órdenes sin oponerse.

-No debemos...-

-No volveré a repetirlo, Deku- amenazó Bakugou. –Tu secreto seguirá siendo lo que es, siempre y cuando cooperes-

Casi siempre, una pequeña amenaza daba el efecto que quería. Orgulloso de sí, observó al chico más bajo mientras mordía sus labios temblorosos y estaba seguro que tenía un intenso debate interno sobre obedecerlo o mandar todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

Al final, tal y como el rubio lo predijo, Midoriya obedeció.

De inmediato, el rubio posicionó una de sus piernas entre las del peliverde, rozando intencionalmente su muslo en la entrepierna, provocando un nuevo gemido por parte de Izuku.

-Dime Izuku, ¿hoy aceptarás que en realidad disfrutas hacer esto conmigo?-

-No. Lo odio… -

Midoriya había cometido un terrible error al confiarle a Katsuki el secreto sobre All Might y cómo fue que adquirió sus poderes, así que ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su propia estupidez.

Sin embargo, y mientras los días pasaban, aquello se volvió mucho más placentero de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Aun así, ya sea por orgullo o por ser un hombre bastante testarudo, Izuku necesitaba negar que aquello pasaba porque él así lo quería.

-Eres un mentiroso- Bakugou, insatisfecho, dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero del peliverde y recargó su barbilla sobre su hombro. Escuchaba a Midoriya gimotear por lo bajo al sentir el aliento cálido del rubio por su cuello. Acercó sus labios hacia su oreja y murmuró despacio, con toda la intención de excitarlo aún más.

-Dilo, Izuku. Dime que quieres esto tanto como yo-

La cercanía con el rubio sólo hacía que Midoriya fuera mucho más consciente de su cuerpo. Sentía cada poro de su piel erizarse. Su boca comenzaba a secarse, añorando la lengua del rubio y su entrepierna exigía mayor contacto. Era un terrible mentiroso pero no quería decirlo.

-Me volverás loco- aseguró Izuku mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del rubio y encajaba sus uñas sobre la tela de la camisa. Estaba perdiendo el control y estaba a poco de ceder a sus instintos.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?- Bakugou mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, esperando paciente la respuesta del peliverde.

-Ah… no aquí…- suplicó Izuku. Seguía siendo horario escolar. Aunque estuvieran en un salón que tenía años sin usarse, no era seguro. Cualquiera podía descubrirlos si continuaban ahí.

-Vamos- Katsuki tomó una de las manos del peliverde y lo dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor, al lado de una desgastada pizarra. Lo empujó hacia la orilla del escritorio, levantando un poco de polvo hacia su alrededor.

-Si te mantienes callado, nadie tendría que enterarse- comentó Bakugou mientras desabrochaba rápidamente su camisa. Sin dejar de mirar a Midoriya, también se deshizo de su cinturón, tirando al piso la vestimenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres hacerlo con toda la ropa encima?-preguntó sarcástico –No me opongo, pero no prometo que el uniforme termine en buenas condiciones…-

-No seas ridículo- Midoriya comenzó a desvestirse. Bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, se quitó la corbata y desabotonó la camisa. Aquellos momentos lo ponían muy nervioso. Lo que sea que

Bakugou quisiera, ya no pararía. Así Midoriya le rogara, el chico llevaría todo hasta el final.

Poco a poco, Izuku se deshizo de la ropa restante. Intentaba mirar hacia el piso, en un intento de no observar las orbes carmesinas del rubio. Se sentía indefenso.

-Siéntate sobre el borde de la mesa y extiende tus piernas- Izuku sintió el frío metal en su trasero y abrió sus piernas tanto como podía.

-Hoy estás bastante dispuesto, Izuku-

Midoriya quería morir de vergüenza. Podía engañar a las personas con sus palabras pero su cuerpo era totalmente sincero. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, su respiración irregular intentando mesurar su excitación y su miembro totalmente erguido, al punto de ser hasta un poco doloroso.

Sintió al rubio acercarse a él y arrodillarse a su lado

–Hoy te daré un trato especial- tomó el miembro de Midoriya y lo acercó hacia su boca –Soy una buena persona, ¿verdad?- y lo engulló completo.

Izuku sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía su miembro en la boca caliente del rubio. Su lengua, rasposa y húmeda a la vez, recorría toda su longitud. Se paseaba con calma, dispuesta a encontrar los puntos sensibles del chico con cada respiración. Succionaba la punta, como si fuera un dulce y procedía a engullir su miembro completo. Con su mano libre, jugaba con los testículos del chico, satisfecho con los gemidos que emitía el peliverde.

Midoriya estaba perdiendo el control. Ya no le importaba si eran escuchados, sólo quería que el rubio siguiera tocándolo de aquella manera. Depositó una de sus manos sobre el escritorio, intentando mantener el equilibrio y con la otra tomó el cabello del chico, intentando guiarlo.

-Ah… ah… Kacchan… ya no…- el peliverde necesitaba llegar al clímax. Ese familiar sentimiento, cuando perdía en control de su cuerpo y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco estaba cada vez más cerca. Sentía toda su fuerza concentrarse en ese punto.

-Es suficiente- comentó Bakugou mientras se levantaba y dejaba el miembro desatendido de Izuku.

-¿Qu..é…?- Midoriya intentaba controlar su respiración errática. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué había parado?-

-La diversión es de dos- comentó mientras sacaba una botella de la bolsa de su pantalón. Ahora recuéstate. No tenemos mucho tiempo- ordenó el rubio.

Midoriya obedeció aún molesto por la interrupción. La piel de su espalda, que parecía arder, se contrajo con el frío de la mesa de metal. Sin que se lo pidiera, subió sus piernas de manera que pudiera recibir al rubio mucho más cómodo.

-Hazlo ya-

-Quién hubiera dicho que Midoriya Izuku me daría órdenes- se mofó Bakugou, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del peliverde.

-Haré esto rápido- Izuku escuchó al rubio abrir la botella y acto seguido sintió un dedo alrededor de su entrada.

Izuku se sintió cegado por el dolor. El maldito no había metido un dedo, había usado tres de un solo golpe.

-¡Ah…! – el grito de Midoriya se vio interrumpido por una de las manos de Bakugou, que tapaba su boca fuertemente. Las manos de Midoriya agarraron con fuerza las orillas de la mesa, intentando amortiguar el dolor. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se sintió estúpido por pensar en que el rubio tendría alguna consideración con él.

-Si gritas así nos van a descubrir, idiota-

El dolor era demasiado. Quería decirle que parara pero temía que el más pequeño movimiento desencadenara mucho más dolor. Después de algunos segundos, el rubio dejó la boca del chico, esperando que el dolor inicial hubiera pasado.

El rubio comenzó a expandir la entrada del más pequeño. Aunque estaba consciente de la respiración entrecortada del chico, intentando mantener el dolor a raya, y las sendas lagrimas que se colaban por su rostro, sabía que todo era momentáneo.

Después de un par de minutos, Bakugou sintió que no todo lo que sentía Izuku era dolor. Comenzaba a gemir por sus movimientos. Intentaba presionar los puntos sensibles del chico, haciendo que se retorciera bajo su toque. Su erección, que había disminuido a causa del dolor, estaba de nuevo dispuesta. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Abre los ojos, Izuku- pidió el rubio, quien estaba listo para penetrarlo.

Midoriya, lentamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del chico. No estaba seguro, pero creía que el chico estaba un poco arrepentido de lo sucedido antes.

-Respira- Bakugou empujó su erección contra la entrada de Midoriya, la cual estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

Izuku sintió el miembro del rubio entrar completo dentro de él. Su cuerpo, como si hubiera añorado eso desde hacía años, se apretó a su alrededor, provocando un gemido de parte de Bakugou.

El rubio comenzó a embestirlo. Al principio lo hizo lentamente, esperando a que el chico se acostumbrara a él. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que lo hiciera mucho más rápido.

-Ah…ah…. Deku…- el rubio estaba perdiendo el control. El interior de Izuku era increíblemente estrecho y húmedo. Con cada estocada, el chico dejaba escapar deliciosos gemidos que sólo hacían que el chico se excitara más. Quería penetrarlo más profundo, mucho más cada vez, hasta que su cuerpo sólo reaccionara a él.

-Kacchan.. ah… tan… bueno…- Bakugou seguía tocando su punto sensible, provocando que su visión no fuera más que figuras borrosas y que el placer lo quisiera volver loco. Sentía el clímax de nuevo llegar a su cuerpo. No resistiría mucho más.

El rubio aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas. Sentía el sudor recorrer su espalda y el cuerpo de Izuku retorcerse deliciosamente a su toque. No podía dejar de observar a Izuku. Sus ojos verdes, cegados por el placer, clamaban por más. Sus manos ahora estaban en la espalda del rubio y encajaba sus uñas sobre su piel, a veces tan fuerte que sentía cómo la sangre brotaba de las heridas. Pero nada de eso importaba.

-Ya…no…- gimió Izuku, en un hilo de voz.

-Yo tampoco…-

El clímax llegó a ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Izuku sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y una corriente eléctrica recorría cada uno de los poros de su piel. Apretó con más fuerza el miembro de Bakugou, provocando que el preciado líquido quedara enterrado en lo más profundo de él. Después, la oscuridad lo consumió.

* * *

Izuku no sabía en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba solo en el salón de clases, sobre el mismo escritorio donde lo había hecho con Bakugou. Sin embargo, e Izuku lo consideró como un avance, estaba totalmente vestido.

-Bakugou…-

Intentó levantarse poco a poco y el dolor de espalda sólo le recordó que esa vez se habían excedido. Aunque se sentía mareado, se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo. En ese instante, sintió algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Era un mensaje.

Desdobló el papel y con la letra característica de Bakugou, se encontraba lo siguiente:

"Nunca te delataría, idiota. Así que empecemos de nuevo, esta vez con el pie derecho".

-FIN-


End file.
